dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ONL Kids
Ost Kids (Abbreviation of: O'stsk '''N'acionalsk L'''ähetstoim '''Kids)'' is a cable and satellite television channel owned by Toons TV Broadcast Limited. The channel broadcasts animated series and shows for children and tweens in Ostlandic and Norwegian, with logos and texts translated in Ostlandic. Its sister channels are ONL 1 and Klub En. History When all the signals of the Kids Magazing channel (excluding the Scandinavian Signal) were going to be replaced by Retro Disney Channel, Toons TV Broadcast Limited obtains the transmission rights of SpongeBob Squarepants in Ost, and decided to close the signal in Norway and Ostland, leaving the signal transmitting a year more in Ostland and Norway, still under the name Kids Magazing. One year later, on January 2 of 2012, Toons TV Broadcast Limited re-launches the channel to ONL Kids, a channel dedicated to broadcast animated series, teen sitcoms and children's films dubbed into Norwegian and Ostlandic. Programing blocks Kids Magazing + Based on its successor channel, Kids Magazing. The block broadcasts new episodes of the Shows currently in progress, which are broadcast within the channel as well as Finnish content with subtitles to the Ost. The main programs issued in this block are Littest Pet Shop (2012), SpongeBob (also issued in the, when it had its own channel) and Adventure Time. Norkste Rom! Norskte Rom! is a programming block of ONL Kids that transmits in the Norwegian Language. It broadcasts programs such as Dexter's Laboratory, Wander Over Yonder, The Powerpuff Girls and Fish Hooks in Norwegian Language and with subtitles to Elset. It is broadcast from Tuesday to Friday at 4:00 / 5:00 in the afternoon. Its name means Norwegian Space, explaining the plot of the Block (A Space where the Norwegian Language is given way). Programing Website ONL Kids has a website available throughout Europe. On the website you can play video games about the Canal series, see Clips and downloadable content. ONL on Demand In 2016, the Ostland Broadcaster Association announced plans to create a paid Video on Deman service where you can watch the programming of the channels ONL 1, Klub En, ONL 2 and ONL Kids live (or filtering by Show) from TV, PC and mobile devices. The Service was launched in 2017. International versions * 'ONL Kids (Estonia and Finland): Launched in 2016, it broadcasts in Estonian and Finnish (although some programs may be in English with subtitles in the local language). ** You can also see this Feed in English (with SAP activated) and in the semi-balticstates of Russia. * ONL Kids (Netherlands): Launched in 2015, broadcast in Dutch and English (with SAP). Some programs are available to Flemmish dutch. * [[ONL Kids (Serbia)|''ONL Kids (Serbia)]]: Launched in August 1, 2018. Broadcast in Serbian (and Croatian). Almost all Texts and Logos are translated. Slogans * Lapsert kanal fra den Ostlandet! / English: ''The Kid's Channel of Ostlandics!: 2017 - present * Lapser og Pre-tin her! ''/ ''English: Kids and Tweens here!: 2015 - 2017 * Television av Lapset! / English: TV for Kids!: 2012 - 2015 Gallery Screenshots and Title Cards ONL Kids - logo (Ostlandic) by Ritter Louie227.png|ONL Kids logo (2014) DuckTales -Title Card (Ostlandic) by Ritter Louie227.png|DuckTales (2017) Tittle Card - (Feed 1 / Ostlandic) DuckTales (1987) -Title Card (Finnish - Feed 2) by Ritter Louie227.png|ONL Kids (Feed 2) - DuckTales (1987) intro Screenshot SpongeBob Squarepants Help Wanted text - Ostlandic by Ritter Louie227.png|"Staff needed" (Hjelp Ønces), a translated text for the first SpongeBob Squarepants episode Category:Ritter Louie227 Category:Television in fictional countries Category:Fictional television channels Category:2012 Category:2012 establishments Category:2010s Category:2010s establishments Category:Finland Category:Estonia Category:Norway Category:Ostlandic language Category:Ostland Category:Turkey Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012